A New Hero In The War A DOTA 2 and Borderlands 2 Crossover
by ThatRandomGamer
Summary: As Axton is looking at the fast travel station he notices a new place marked "unknown" He clicks on it not knowing where it is or even how he will get back. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it!
1. The Intro

"Alright I'm heading back now" said a man. The mans name was Axton and he was a vault hunter. He had just finished up a job of clearing out a bandit town when he got a call from Zero saying that he needing him to help with something. As Axton walked back to the fast travel station he heard a voice. "STRIP THE FLESH, SALT THE WOUND!" Axton sighed. "May as well finish this" He turned around to the sight of a badass psycho right in front of him. "WOAH!" He yelled dodging the axe the psycho threw at him. "OK buddy, Lets dance." Axton and the Psycho walked in a circle until the psycho charged Axton and swung his ax at him. Axton held up his shotgun to block the attack and the shotgun broke on impact. "Piece of shit Hyperion Weapon" Axton mumbled. He pulled out his tomahawk and charged the psycho but rolled under the psychos feet. He then kicked the psycho in the back, causing him to fall to the ground. Axton walked up to the psycho. "Just isn't your day is it?" He said and then promptly blew out the psychos brain. "Finally" he said clicking on the fast travel station. He almost picked Sanctuary but noticed a new place. It said unknown. " I can help Zer0 later" he said clicking on the unknown. "Please turn in 135 dollars please" said a computerized voice. "Rip-off" Axton muttered. After he gave the machine the money a sheet of paper came out. Axton picked up the paper and suddenly a bleu circle formed around him. "What the heck is happening?" Axton then teleported away.

**So what do you think? Ill try to update as soon as I can come up with more ideas. RandomGamer out!**


	2. Naix

**Hello! I'm sorry it took so long to update but schools a jerk. So yeah...ANYWAY back to the story!**

Axton teleported in the middle of what seemed like a forest. "Oh god my head hurts." _clink, clink. _"Huh, What's that?" _clink clink clink. _"Who's there?" _clink Clink CLINK. _"Finally, fresh food for Naix." said a voice behind Axton. Axton turned around. He saw a pale creature with a badly torn jaw, its spine was poking out of its back, and it had chains around its hands, explaining the clinking.

"What the fuck are you!?" Axton yelled. "What am I?" the creature said. "I don't know...but do you want to know what I do know?" "What?" "ITS TIME FOR ME TO FEED!" the creature turned red and charged Axton. "Whoa" Axton yelled as he dodged the creatures claws. "Your not gonna kill me that easily." The creature smiled. "Maybe not easily, but you will die." Axton pulled out his sniper. "Try me." Axton quickly unloaded a clip of bullets into the creature." "YOU THINK YOU WILL KILL ME? NEVER! I NEVER DIE!" Axton smiled. "Lets see about that."

Pulling out his tomahawk, he lunged at the creature and imbedded the blade into its shoulder. The creature ripped at Axton's arm taking a chunk out it. Naix, as the creature called itself, then proceeded to eat the flesh. "Tasty" Naix's wound then healed itself. "Well that's a problem isn't it." Naix then charged at Axton again. But Axton was ready. He dodged Naix and started striking at him with his tomahawk repeatedly causing major damage to the creature. "No...you wont kill me." Naix ran away into the jungle.

He ran into what looked like a camp but when he looked inside, Naix wasn't in there, just a couple of centaurs. All of a sudden the larger centaur erupted in a shower of intestines, blood, and bones. The club that the centaur was holding flew into Axton's head stunning him. Naix walked over to him. "I was right, you will die." The creature did a grim interpenetration of a smile. The smile suddenly disappeared. "YOU'LL NEVER KILL THIS MAN, NOT WHILE IM HERE!" Naix sighed. "Rizzrack, I didn't think you would come. Not while there are trees around you." "It doesn't matter. You killed my friend, NOW YOU DIE!" Rizzrack shot a chain at a tree beside Naix. He then crashed into Naix and started attacking Naix and sent out a large saw blade into Naix effectively killing the creature. Rizzrack looked at Axton. "Hey are you alright? Wait, don't close your eyes. Don t close them we will need you seeing as though you fought Naix and lived, sort of. Don't close your eyes! NO DONT CLOSE THEM!" But to Axton, the darkness was comforting like a blanket. He let the darkness wrap around him.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again I am really sorry that it took so long to update. I made this chapter longer than usual to make up for it. See ya!**

**Random Gamer out!**


	3. Talk

Axton woke up, thinking he was at his home at Pandora. He wasn't. "That wasn't a dream?" "Nope" a voice said. Axton looked to his left and saw a pink goblin in a mechanical suit. After he had fought the creature, Naix, He wasn't really surprised. "You were the one that saved me. Weren't you?" "Yes" "Whats your name?" "Call me Rizzrack." Ok Rizzrack, a question. Who was the friend that Naix killed?" Rizzrack looked sad about this. "There was a nice man who understood my fear of trees, His name was Keeper of the Light, but we called him Ezalor." "Wait, you have a fear of trees? How are you scared of trees?" "Ill tell you, but only this once. Take a seat, this will be a while."

**Ok guys another chapter down. I know this is short but by the time this chapter is uploaded i'll be working on the 4****th**** chapter, which is Rizzracks story. See ya!**

**Random Gamer Out!**


	4. More talk

**Ok be honest, who doubted that I'd post 2 chapters in 1 day. -_- Exactly. Well here you go!**

_I was born around 27 years ago, in one of our cities. The name escapes me. Anyway, I was just like any other boy, I played, got in trouble, had a crush. It was all pretty good. But one day an army of treants attacked our city. You weren't there, so you don't understand. I was scared, mainly because everywhere I saw my family and friends and other citizens getting torn apart. And also...the girl I loved and was dating was killed right in front of me. I ran away and the treants didn't see me. I stayed in my workshop for endless days without sleep just working. Then I built the mech suit that I have now. I made a saw that comes out of the middle. Its mainly used for close attackers. I also have a hook that I use to escape if thing get to dangerous. And finally, the masterpiece. The chakram. Its a gigantic saw blade that I can throw at far distances. It ignores armor and shreds anything in its grasp. Just designing this took 1 month. Building it took longer. That took about a year, if I remember right. I wandered until Ezalor found me. He took me into the Radiant Army. _

"_That's_ my story.I found out that the man who controlled the treants is on the Dire side. His name is Furion, Natures Prophet. I promise you Axton, he will die."

"Thanks for telling me Rizzrack."

"Yeah no problem. Whats your story Axton?"

"Nothing much really, I was an ex soldier who came to Pandora to search for the vault...Hey Rizzrack, how did Ezalor die?"

"Naix infested his horse and then erupted out of it. He ripped open his stomach and tore apart his intestines. Without his horse, Ezalor was useless. He was a cripple and couldnt move without his horse."

"Wow...damn...I'm sorry Rizzrack."

"Its ok."

"Well, I need to go to the top lane to help out the army in attacking the towers. You in?" "Sure."

"Well lets go."

**TADA! I told ya I was gonna update. So here you go. Also, When this is done, what video game should I do for another fanfiction?**

**A. Dota**

**B. BL2 **

**C. Minecraft**


	5. Smoke

**Hello once again meh peoples. Another new chapter. Also a big shoutout to my friends DustDemon and Karma Inc.**

"Hey Rizzrack, how many heroes are left in this war?" Axton asked.

"There are 5 on our side, and 4 on the enemies side. On our side, there is me, you, Gondar The Bounty Hunter, Rylai the Crystal Maiden, and Rubick the Grand Magus. On the Dire there is the Butcher, Furion, Lina who is Rylai's sister, and their leader..."

"Who is the leader?" Axton asked.

"He's a hero, one we know nothing about. His name is also unknown. He is just referred to as the Phantom Lancer."

"The Phantom Lancer huh...sounds menacing."

"Does doesnt it?"

"Yeah...wait a second. Stop walking...You hear that?"

_There is a thud about every second accompanied with a clink, similar to a chain._

"What is that Rizzrack?"

"Oh no..."

"Whats wrong?"

"Its the Butcher."

"...that's bad isn't it?"

"Yep...he has a hook that can you from a distance away and he can tear you apart easily."

"Yeah I think that's bad. Where is he?"

"Probably in the jungle."

"Should we charge in or what?"

"I've got an idea."

There is an item we can buy, called the Smoke Of Deceit. It makes us invisible for about 60 seconds."

"Lets do it then."

"What's That in the distance?" Axton asked.

"That ,Axton, is our courier. I don't like It though." Rizzrack Muttered.

"Why not?"

"You'll see."

As the courier got closer to Axton he could obviously see why Rizzrack hated it. It was a tree.

"Oh wow...how is the tree FLYING!

"Don't know, don't care."

The courier dropped a small ball which was purple. It seemed to have smoke inside it.

Rizzrack then cracked it open sending smoke everywhere. Axton and Rizzrack are now invisible. Axton and Rizzrack walked into the jungle.


End file.
